


Wildest Dreams

by Adventures_Of_A_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_Of_A_Princess/pseuds/Adventures_Of_A_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(High school AU - RATING MAY CHANGE!! Warning: mature themes) </p>
<p>Sabrina is a freshman at Trost High. Quiet and a little awkward, yet intelligent beyond her years, she must navigate her way through unknown territory, as she begins to discover a world of sex, drugs and Jean's stupid parties. Never having any real ambition but to pass the next two years with a view to entering university, the wallflower Sabrina observes the students of Trost High from the outside and is led to question everything she knew about life and love as she tries to make sense of those crazy and confusing days that we all knew as 'growing up.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Sabrina thought when she woke up was, where the hell am I? And then, I really hate parties. She had been at Trost High for a few months now, and already she regretted it slightly. People did keep trying to include her, so it wasn't like she was a loner or anything, but she just didn't fit in. Armin studied with her, Eren waited for her after class, Mikasa shyly shared her KitKat with her at lunchtime. Those three were very good friends of hers, and they were all in the same year. Then there was Hanji Zoe in the year above who always invited her to sit with her and her friends, even though she was a senior. This was all well and good, but not when Jean started inviting her to his stupid parties. She was always forced to go - it was often a combination of Jean, Hanji, Armin and Mikasa that made up this irritating team of people. Jean wanted to 'show her what high school should be,' Armin usually begged her to go because he didn't want to go on his own (in fact she could never understand why the hell Armin would want to go to a party like that in the first place) and Mikasa was the same, really. It was clear she fancied Jean and Sabrina was the only one who she trusted to be her wingman. Hanji always insisted she come because apparently 'she was cute as fuck and needed a boyfriend' and Eren usually didn't want to go either, so they were both in the same boat. One of Sabrina's arms was free, but the other was stretched out, with a snoring Hanji's head on it. Mikasa was lying with her head on her stomach and one of her legs seemed to be weighed down with... Oh, that was Petra. Makes sense. Sabrina struggled to move. She tried shifting her arm but Hanji muttered something incoherent in her sleep and her head stayed right on her arm. It was beginning to get numb. 'Mikasa,' poor Sabrina muttered, pushing the other girl's shoulder with her free hand. 'Mikasa. Move.' In the end, she carefully lifted Mikasa's head and got up, sliding her arm out from underneath Hanji. Being careful not to wake Petra either, she managed to stand and walk her way to the living room door, her head swimming. Sabrina held onto the doorframe for support, looking round her. It was carnage - she didn't expect anything less from one of Jean's parties. His parents were well off and often went away, so Jean could have these parties. Jean himself had his head in Armin's lap, and both were sound asleep. Sabrina felt awkward just looking at them, so she surveyed the rest of the room quickly. Krista and Ymir were laying with their arms round each other, Reiner was asleep at the table with his head down on the tabletop, a half-empty glass of what could only be vodka only inches away from his outstretched hand. Sasha was lying on the sofa, and Bertholdt was draped over the arm of it. His back would be hurting for the rest of the day, she thought. Sabrina didn't bother looking for the others and started trying to make her way to the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she had drunk much the night before, or if it was just tiredness. However, she managed to find the Kirschtein's big shiny kitchen, and wondered what Jean would have in his cupboards. 'She's up, too,' said a voice, making her jump. 'Told you.' Sabrina looked up to see a rather short young man sitting on a stool, his feet not even reaching the ground. He had black hair in an undercut and sharp-looking grey eyes. 'And she's still in her clothes,' he continued, 'That's a first, especially at one of Kirschtein's parties...' She had to admit he was right. Looking at him, she recognised him as one of the seniors who sat with Hanji at lunchtime. She had never spoken to him before, but after his comment on her attire, she looked down and saw with a mental sigh of relief that she was still wearing the black tights and loose purple minidress from yesterday. Reaching up, she felt her hair was still in the two buns on top of her head as always (even though it was very messy now). 'So that's where Princess Leia went off to,' replied the other senior that the short one was speaking to. Sabrina had never cared much about looks, but she did a mental double take when she saw him. He was tall and blond, with blue eyes and a pleasant voice. He was the student body president. His name was... What was his name? She couldn't believe she was forgetting this. 'Erwin,' he offered her his hand to shake. 'Erwin Smith.' She rubbed her tired eyes, holding out her hand with their chipped silver painted fingernails, and shook his hand. 'Sabrina Carmichael.' 'It's a pleasure,' Erwin replied pleasantly. He seemed absolutely fine, in black jeans and a white shirt, looking as if he hadn't even been to a party. Levi just nodded to her in acknowledgement, his permanent scowl still fixed on his face, and she saw that he was wearing black jeans with a chain hanging down almost to his knees, a black t-shirt, and black Doc Martens on the ends of his dangling legs. A black leather jacket was slung over the chair that he was sitting on. He was clearly a goth. 'How do you feel?' Erwin asked. She shook her head, feeling not only sick and tired but now awkward, because she wasn't sure how to speak to him. He was handsome and he was being kind to her, which was strange for her. 'No worries,' he said, not a hint of resentment in his voice. 'I'll get you some water.' 'Thank you,' she murmured, holding her forehead with her hand as she sat herself down on one of the leather stools at the white kitchen counter. Erwin slid a tall glass of water in front of her. 'Here.' She lowered her chin down onto the counter, eyes raised upwards to look at the glass, focusing on how clear the water was. Erwin didn't push her to drink it; he just sat down on the chair opposite her. Levi was sipping a black coffee. It was now that she saw he was wearing eyeliner. 'That's an interesting hairstyle,' Erwin told her, nodding at the two buns she would pin up everyday. She nervously inclined her head, glancing upwards at him and blinking. 'Like Princess Leia.' 'No it's not,' Levi said irritably. 'Princess Leia had buns on the sides pf her head, Erwin.' Erwin just pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head. 'Quiet, Levi. Don't be so rude.' 'I'm not being rude,' Levi muttered sullenly. 'I'm just being accurate.' 'I didn't know goths watched Star Wars,' Sabrina said, surprised to hear her sticking up for herself. Levi's grey eyes flashed. Erwin chuckled, and his friend turned to glare at him too. 'Sorry, Levi,' he smirked. 'It was funny.' Sabrina smiled a little. She had made a joke, and someone had found it funny. More importantly, someone like Erwin had found it funny. *** Everyone was now awake and had sat in the large kitchen, some on sofas and some at the counter. Sabrina had silently gone to help Reiner at the cooker, making pancakes for everyone and searching through Jean's cupboards for sugar, maple syrup and chocolate spread. Connie had managed to find some lemons in the glass fruit bowl. Sasha had eaten six pancakes already. 'But man, that was a sick night,' Jean said, stretching. 'It was shit,' Eren snapped, which Jean's reply to was just to throw an empty beer can at him. 'Hey!' 'Well, your big sister had a good time. Right, Mikasa?' He grinned, leaning back in his chair and winking at the dark-haired girl who always chose to sit next to Sabrina. She went pink in the face and looked away. 'Y-yeah... It was pretty good,' she replied embarrassedly. Eren made a derisive sound, watching Sabrina look around her confusedly. 'Is there a problem?' Oluo growled from the other side of the counter. He was extremely hungover and was also extremely annoyed about it. However, Sabrina could tell that the fact that Petra wasn't sitting next to him and had chosen to sit next to Hanji Zoe instead was also bothering him. 'No, I just... I just realised that Armin isn't here,' she said quietly. Eren waved his hand in the air. 'He went to the loo.' But unnoticed by everyone else as they began chatting amongst themselves, Sabrina jumped down from her stool and went to find Jean's downstairs loo. Armin was sitting on the tiled floor, his head in his hands. He looked up at Sabrina with a grey face, dark shadows under his eyes, his blond hair sticking up everywhere. 'You look dreadful,' she said matter-of-factly, getting down on her knees and reaching over to lift the toilet lid up. 'I feel like I've been hit by a truck,' Armin whimpered, as his head was moved so it was hovering over the toilet. 'I don't want to be sick. It's so horrid...' 'Yes, but you'll feel much better after you have,' she replied in a business-like tone. 'How'd you know?' 'I live with a doctor. Come on, Armin. I know you're holding it in.' 'No I'm -' Sabrina made a trip back to the kitchen to heat up water and dissolve salt in it. 'The water has to be salty because the stomach acid you chucked up in your vomit will ruin your teeth,' she explained, as he rinsed his mouth out. She found a toothbrush still in its packet in the cabinet under the sink ('Jean won't mind.') and she helped him brush his teeth. Then she cleaned his face with a damp flannel and they went back into the kitchen. 'Is he going to be okay?' Jean asked, looking uncharacteristically concerned, as Armin put his head down on the kitchen counter. 'Yeah,' Sabrina replied, 'I took care of him. Just take some aspirin or something, Armin. And for the love of God, don't drink so much in future.' 'Alright, Mother,' Jean said mockingly, causing a few of them sniggering. 'I don't see you sorting anything out or taking care of Armin,' she snapped, before squeezing more lemon on her pancake. Jean went red in the face. Mikasa turned to Sabrina, looking a little awkward. 'Hey,' she said, 'I just wondered if you wanted to, like, come round mine and Eren's maybe... Like on Monday?' She asked shyly. She stared back at her, but then nodded, and smiled the best she could at the darker girl. 'Sure. That would be really nice, Mikasa.' Sabrina got up when she saw the familiar black Audi in Jean's driveway, her uncle Jack sitting in the front seat, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 'Oh, you're going,' Mikasa said, looking disappointed. She squeezed Sabrina's arm. 'I'll see you on Monday.' Eren gave her the thumbs up, Armin smiled weakly and thanked her, and Sasha waved her fork at her because her mouth was full. Levi just nodded in her general direction (which didn't particularly surprise her), Petra gave her a cheerful goodbye, and Hanji came and pulled her into a one-armed hug. 'See you Monday, babe,' she said in her ear, giving her a squeeze. After waving awkwardly to everyone else because Sabrina wasn't too sure what to do, Erwin was the one to see her out the door because Jean couldn't be bothered to get up. 'Thanks,' she murmured, patting the back of her head. 'I'll... I'll be going now.' 'Right,' he replied. 'Do you always wear your hair like that, then? Like Princess Leia or whatever, I mean.' 'Um,' Sabrina looked up at him - she was very short, nearly as short as Levi. 'Yes.' 'Cool. Well, get some rest.' There was a pause, and then his lip curled slightly into a smile. 'See you around, princess.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shitty chapter guys... I will do better next time! The next chapter will most likely be another of Jean's parties where drama happens O_O   
> Love you all!   
> Princess x

'Come sit with us,' whined Hanji, pulling on Sabrina's elbow. 'Come on. I ask you all the time and you never do.'   
'Because you're seniors,' she sighed, being careful not to drop any of her folders as Hanji pulled her over to the table where three other people were sat - Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, and Mike Zacharias.   
Sabrina knew that they were all very nice people - well, Levi was relatively bearable - but she still felt so awkward round them. Erwin was genuinely nice, but she never knew what to say or how to act. Levi hardly paid any attention to her at all - or anyone, really - and she didn't want to try and talk to him. Mike seemed like a decent guy, but the fact that he sniffed people when he first met them was just a little bit weird. She did like Hanji an awful lot, but she wished she could be like her too much. She wished she had Hanji's happy-go-lucky knack of making friends.   
Sabrina looked round her to see Oluo putting his arm round Petra. 'Are they going out?' She asked, distracted.   
'Yeah,' said Hanji, seizing her opportunity and pushing her down into a seat beside her. 'They've been going on a few dates and stuff for a while.'   
'Oh.' As she sat down and put her bag on her lap, absent-mindedly searching inside it for her lunch. She always brought her lunch from home because she couldn't stand anything sold in the school cafeteria, however good Trost High was meant to be. She didn't want anything special - just her pink lucozade, ham sandwich and apple. Nothing more.   
'Hey, princess,' said Erwin, nodding at her with a smile on his face.   
'Hello.'   
She watched as Petra said something to Oluo, who looked irritated and said something back. Then Petra looked forlorn, and - dare she say it, frightened - and apologised. Then Oluo put his arm back round her.   
Hmm.   
She soon forgot about this, however, thanks to Hanji. 'Look how cute she is!' The brunette said, poking one of Sabrina's buns. 'And her hair! Who should we set her up with?'   
'Wait - Hanji - I don't want -'   
'What about one of the guys in her year?' Her friend mused, leaning over the table and pulling Levi's earphones out of his ears. 'Oi! Ravioli!'   
'What?' He snapped agitatedly. 'I don't care. Whoever.'   
'Well, not Armin because he's clearly got something going with Jean,' Hanji said to herself.   
'Armin?' Sabrina sounded aghast. 'Gross!' She wasn't sure what was grosser, the idea of her and Armin or Jean and Armin. Of course, she had known about the 'thing' between him and Jean for a long time.   
'Not the Jaeger boy either,' Levi looked up suddenly, 'He's... Um, he's not the dating type.'   
Hanji just shrugged and carried on thinking, but Sabrina was giving him a strange, steady look, and he felt a little uncomfortable.   
'I'll work on it,' Hanji sighed, defeated, and the conversation moved on. Thankfully. 

*** 

Sabrina went round Eren and Mikasa's house after school, which was nice because she loved their parents too. Carla always made such a fuss out of her, as if she was a second daughter, and Sabrina always offered to help with the cooking. After all, she had never known her real mother very well, and she hadn't ever liked her much, but she liked Carla. She liked Grisha Jaeger too, a man or German origin, who was a doctor just like uncle Jack.   
'My room is this way,' said Mikasa, taking Sabrina's elbow and guiding her down the corridor. 'Remember?'   
'Oh... Sorry. I was following Eren.'   
'Eren says the girls have to hang out in my room,' Mikasa said, rolling her dark eyes. 'As you probably guessed, Eren still acts as if he's about five years old...'   
They sat on Mikasa's bed, each talking about what had been happening recently at school. Mainly they mentioned couples, and Sabrina always felt that she noticed things about these couples that other people didn't. However, she tried not to let it get to her.   
'Petra and Oluo are quite cute,' Mikasa mused. 'They didn't take too long to get together.'   
'Really?' Sabrina questioned. 'They come across as an uncomfortable kind of couple to me...'   
'Everyone else seems to think they're cute,' she replied. 'What about you?'   
'Huh? What about me?' She prayed that Mikasa wasn't about to start that one conversation that she always dreaded...   
She was right to be worried.   
'Is there someone that you like?'   
'No.'   
'Really?'   
'No. I mean, yes.' She sighed. 'I don't want to like someone just for the sake of it. I want to like them because I like them. And I want them to like me back, just for being me.'   
'Yeah... Me too,' her friend mumbled, tugging awkwardly at her red scarf. 'I think Jean is kind of cute. Don't you?'   
'I would say Jean is a dickhead, but I'm not judgmental, so...' Sabrina shrugged. She looked up at her friend. 'Seriously, though, Mikasa. Be careful with him.'   
'Why?' She looked surprised.   
'Because I say so.'   
Mikasa frowned slightly. 'I mean, I know he can be a little obnoxious and all, but...'   
'He's a user,' Sabrina said bluntly. 'And I know I haven't been here that long, but I know about him. People have told me everything.'   
'Who?' She gasped.   
'People,' she replied simply, not wanting to get Hanji into trouble. She knew things about people because Hanji had told her. She seemed to have taken a liking to Sabrina, and got her to sit at their table whenever she could.   
'Oh. Well, um, Jean is having another party this weekend -'   
'And you're asking me to go because you need a wingman and Armin gets nervous, and Eren gets too aggressive. Am I right?' She raised her eyebrows, and Mikasa grinned hopefully.   
'Kind of.'   
'Oh, whatever.'   
'You're the best!' Her friend yelled, jumping forward and hugging Sabrina as hard as she could.   
'Yeah, yeah... I know...' Sabrina rolled her eyes, but she was laughing. 

*** 

They went downstairs to get their dinner, and Sabrina automatically started helping Carla set the table and put the plates out.   
'You know, I wish my kids were more like you, Sabrina,' she joked, as Eren and Armin came into the kitchen.   
'That's not fair,' Eren grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 'Sabrina's a girl.'   
'Sexist,' Mikasa quipped.   
Eren stuck his tongue out at her. It was only now that Sabrina realised he had black smudges round his eyes, and he was wearing black boots.   
'Eren... Are you becoming a goth or something?' She asked, serving the salad.   
'So what if I am?' He replied defensively. 'There's nothing wrong with it.'   
'Never said there was,' she said, catching Mikasa's eye, who began to giggle. 'But you'll end up looking like Levi Ackerman soon if you carry on...'   
'Levi Ackerman is cool, so shut up,' Eren insisted, and Mikasa looked up, no longer laughing but staring.   
'Yeah, because that's why he's nicknamed Ravioli Bonaparte,' she said, raising her dark eyebrows, but she didn't push it any further.   
'He is actually pretty cool,' Eren protested, helping himself to grilled chicken. 'He has a cool leather jacket. I want one just like his.'   
'Have fun with this one, Mrs Jaeger,' Sabrina said, and Armin sniggered, covering his mouth with his hands when Eren glared at him and trying to suppress his giggles.   
Mikasa wasn't laughing. She clearly knew what this meant. It wasn't just Sabrina who had guessed. And Sabrina could see the tears in her eyes, and all she could do was mutter, 'I'm sorry. I didn't know.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started this! Please comment etc ^~^ I hope it's okay! Sabrina is going to be paired with Erwin just in case you didn't know... Thank you everyone! Love you all!  
> Princess xx


End file.
